Self-closing valves of the general type including an elastomeric concave diaphragm, which are opened by a toggle-actuating projection from the diaphragm, are disclosed in patents to Fattori U.S. Pat. No. 3,400,866 and Welsh U.S. Pat. No. 3,972,452 and it is specified in these patents that these valves are generally applied to liquid containers formed of film material and housed in a cardboard box and, one example of this type of container is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,173,579. Difficulty has been encountered with the sealing arrangements of this general type of valve during shipping and long periods of non-dispensing, due not only to seepage but to accidental opening by shock or engagement of the toggle-actuating projection. Furthermore, the diaphragm-actuated sealing arrangements of the prior art are delicate and have a tendency to become damaged, especially during filling of the container, and this damage may cause subsequent improper sealing with resulting leakage. Also, even if the seals are perfect there is a tendency for them to leak to permit seepage after long non-dispensing periods. Furthermore, the prior art valves are usually close to the box, when dispensing, and it is, therefore, difficult to open the valve. Also, the dispersed fluid tends to flow back towards or under the box.